El torneo de los 10 magos?
by paty-sev
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si despues de la guerra 5 alumnos retaran a 5 profesores? ¿quien ganaria?, una apuesta que lograra que alumnos y profesores hagan cosas alocadisiimas... FUNNY!
1. Apuesta

_¡Hola!, este fic ya lo escribí hace algún tiempo, pero me gustaría mucho compartirlo con ustedes ya que me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo._

_Espero que a ustedes también les guste y me dejen un precioso comentario, un besote._

_**Apuesta**_

Tres chicos caminaban por los pasillos de Howgarts tranquilamente, riendo y hablando de las últimas noticias del verano, de pronto uno de ellos miro el reloj de su muñeca y levantó la vista hacia sus compañeros.

**-¡Diablos!-** dijo el moreno **- ¡me tengo que ir Dumbledore me está esperando!** -se giró y comenzó a caminar dando grandes zancadas **-¡Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor! -**grito ya cuando giraba a la derecha al final del pasillo.

Ron y Hermione se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor de Gryffindor para esperar las buenas nuevas del director.

Harry que corría por los pasillos en dirección hacia el despacho de Dumbledore no podía dejar de pensar en los sucesos de esos últimos meses: La guerra había terminado; Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado; Albus Dumbledore no había muerto, solo fingió su muerte para darle una gran ventaja en el campo de batalla a la orden del fénix; Snape realmente era leal a Dumbledore gracias al gran amor que le tenía a su madre Lily (eso hacia aún más difícil mirar a Snape a los ojos); Ron y Hermione ahora eran novios al igual que él y Ginny, además Harry Potter se había convertido en el padrino de Teddy Lupin del cual se hacía cargo debido a la lamentable muerte de sus padres.

Al llegar, el director lo invito a sentarse y estuvieron platicando un par de horas, acerca de la batalla, las bajas y las buenas noticias que surgieron a partir de todo eso.

**-¡Entonces el pequeño Teddy es hijo de Nymphadora y Remus!** –decía Albus fascinado.

**-Sí y es mi ahijado.** -Decía Harry con mucho orgullo **- es una lástima que sus padres no puedan verlo crecer.**

**-Ellos nunca lo dejaran solo amigo mío, al igual que tus padres cuidan de ti, ellos cuidaran de él.**

El moreno sonrío recordando a sus padres y a su padrino gracias a la piedra de la resurrección mientras junto a Dumbledore se encaminaban al Gran Comedor para cenar, el director lo miro y saco un paquetito de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Harry, el chico lo miro confundido.

**-¿Qué es esto profesor?**

**-Ábrelo Harry**

Con cuidado rompió la envoltura de la pequeña cajita, la miro y leyó la etiqueta que estaba pegada en uno de los bordes del paquete**.- Rowling's, caramelos agridulces-** el chico miro a su profesor y este sonreía ampliamente con aire travieso, como esperando un dulce en recompensa de una buena acción.

Tomo un dulce y el otro se lo dio al director que aun esperaba ansioso.

**-¡mmmm!** -tarareaba Dumbledore mientras se detenía en la entrada del Salón

**-¡Sabe profesor a veces parece un chicuelo!** -decía el muchacho entre carcajadas divertido por las muecas de felicidad que hacia Dumbledore.

**-¿sí? ¿Tú crees?**

Pero cuando el chico estaba a punto de contestar se oyó otra vos detrás de él.

**-No más que tú y tus infantiles amigos Potter** - Harry reconoció de inmediato la voz de aquel hombre _-Snape-_

**-Severus** -el profesor Dumbledore saludo a Snape con un movimiento de mano tomando otro dulce de la caja que le había quitado al muchacho de Gryffindor momentos atrás mientras Harry miraba tranquilo al Hombre de túnicas negras.

**-¿Realmente eso cree Profesor? **

**-Si** -Snape se paró justo enfrente del Gryffindor que lo miraba fijamente pero evitando cruzar sus miradas.

**-Pues yo Creo que mis amigos y yo hemos Madurado bastante **

**-¿ah sí? Yo creo que siguen siendo los mismos mocosos insolentes de siempre **

**-No creo que Lord Voldemort piense lo mismo** - Harry comenzaba a irritarse

**-No dudo de sus habilidades en el campo de batalla, si no de sus…otras habilidades señor Potter.**

Dicho esto Severus comenzó a caminar al lado del director seguidos por Harry a través del largo pasillo del Gran comedor.

**-¡Yo podría derrotarlo en cualquier prueba!-**Snape y Albus se detuvieron en seco y miraron a Harry, Severus molesto y Dumbledore curioso, cuando el profesor de pociones iba a hablar el director dijo:

**- Eso me suena a apuesta.**

**-Yo creo que cualquier buen alumno puede derrotar a un profesor** - Snape y Dumbledore miraron a Hermione que había tomado la palabra luego de oír la conversación a la que todos los presentes estaban pendientes.

**-Si**- dijo ron haciendo énfasis a lo que había dicho Hermione, la chica lo miro fastidiada ¿no podía decir algo mejor?

**-¿qué pasa aquí? **-La profesora Minerva Mcgonagall se había integrado también a la charla.

-**Apuesta, es lo que pasa Minerva** -le contesto Albus llevando otro dulce a su boca.

**-¿Apuesta anciano?** -decía Draco que también quería participar en el juego mientras Severus le lanzaba una mirada molesta.

**- Si Draco Alumnos vs. Profesores**

**-Pero…-**trataba de decir minerva, pero Ron la interrumpió

**-¿De duelo?**

**-No Weasly… ¡ah! ¿Ve lo que le digo Potter?-** decía Snape cansado

**-Pero…. Albus ¡son 4 alumnos!**

**-Buena observación minerva, estamos disparejos…-**Mcgonagall lo miro confundida, ella a lo que se refería era a que eran alumnos y ellos profesores no tenían por qué estar apostando, no porque hubiera notado que ellos tenían ventaja numérica. **-… bien hay que decirle a alguien más.**

-**Que sean 5 contra 5 -**dijo Harry, sabía que necesitaba la mayor ayuda posible para vencer a sus tercos profesores.

**-Bien, muy bien, escojan a alguien más y nosotros buscaremos dos compañeros más. **

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que eran observados por los allí presentes así que Dumbledore se acercó a Harry y le dijo en tono muy bajo y llevando otro dulce más a su boca.

**-Bien Harry los veo en mi despacho mañana a las 10:30 A.m. después de desayunar…** -le ofreció un dulce y se giró dirigiéndose a la mesa de profesores con una sonrisa, acompañado de Severus y Minerva- **…escojan Bien.**


	2. Eligiendo

**_Eligiendo_**

Después de cenar Severus Snape se paseaba por los pasillos, como todas las noches haciendo su ronda antes de marcharse a su habitación, pero cuando ya se dirigía hacia las mazmorras chocó con Albus Dumbledore.

**-¡Dios Albus! ¿No miras por dónde vas?-**decía Snape un poco molesto.

**-¡OH! Lo siento Severus** -el director con la mirada gacha sacudía su túnica sucia **- que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo y con minerva, ¿será posible que la busques y vallan a mi despacho en 5 min?**

Sin decir nada el profesor de pociones asintió y se dio la vuelta perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Minutos después en el despacho del Director, se encontraban Minerva que miraba impaciente al director y Severus que se encontraba con la mirada perdida sobre las llamas de la chimenea.

**-Bien, creo que ya saben para que los he llamado… **-El director no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la jefa de Gryffindor lo hizo primero.

**-No puedo creer que dejes que esto se lleve a cabo Albus, esto es un disparate** -Minerva parecía realmente alterada, movía las manos de un lado al otro y daba vueltas por el despacho mientras hablaba - **¡Como puede ser posible!, ¡acaba de terminar una guerra y ustedes inician otra! ¡Por dios Albus!**

**-Tranquilízate minerva no estamos comenzando nada, es solo una apuesta, además me parece que es saludable que los alumnos tengan la iniciativa y la valentía para retar a sus profesores** -Miro a Snape -** ¿no lo crees Severus?**

**-Me parece bien que de una vez por todas pueda cerrarle la boca al engreído de Potter -**decía el profesor de lo más tranquil sin quitar la vista de la chimenea.

Mcgonagall ya no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó derrotada en el sillón cerca de la chimenea quedando de frente a Severus que le daba la espalda.

**-Ahora**-continuaba el profesor Dumbledore **- debemos elegir a dos compañeros más ¿sugerencias?**

Durante un par de minutos todos permanecieron callados pensando en las mejores opciones.

Albus se paró junto a su escritorio y paso su mano debajo de la mesa, se oyó un "crack" y de un mini cajón secreto saco una bolsita llena de caramelos, saco uno y se lo coloco en la boca, después regreso al lado de los profesores que seguían pensando.

**-¿Quieren?** -Les pregunto el director y Severus lo miro y con apenas un poco de curiosidad en sus ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo acepto un dulce, se lo comió e hizo una mueca divertida -**son aciditos** -dijo Albus sonriendo en respuesta a las muecas de Snape.

**-¡ya se! ¿Qué tal a Hagrid?-**dijo minerva que había perdido de vista a los hombres que un momento atrás estaban con ella **-¿Albus? ¿Severus?**  
><strong>-Dame otro<strong> -escucho minerva desde el otro lado del despacho, se dirigió hacia allá y encontró una escena de lo más divertida.

Los dos profesores se encontraban sentados en el suelo junto a la cama del director, con dos bolsitas de color verde claro por las cuales se peleaban por tener _- ¡como dos críos!-_pensó minerva mientras se acercaba más a ellos.

**-¿Se puede saber que hacen?**

**-Minerva** -Albus la miraba, pero sin dejar de pelearse por la bolsita que tenían en las manos **-¡Me quiere robar mis dulces!**

**-¡No es verdad viejo mentiroso!** -Severus también miraba a la profesora con cara de yo no fui *(¡ah mi vida!)* -**Lo que sucede es que él me ha dado un dulce y me gusto, por eso yo le eh pedido que me regale más pero el viejillo envidioso no me quiere dar y ¡no me quiere decir donde los compra!-** esto último lo grito ahora porque forcejeaba con el director por la bolsita

**-¡ya basta! -**Mcgonagall intentaba calmarlos pero era imposible.

**-¡Dame!-**gritaba Severus mientras jalaba la bolsa

**-¡No son míos!**

**-¡dame!**

**-¡No!**

**-¡entonces dime donde los compras!**

**-No, No, No**

La profesora se dio por vencida y solo se sentó en la cama a observar a sus infantiles compañeros.

Mientras tanto Harry, Hermione, Ron y Draco caminaban hacia sus salas comunes.

**-¿A quién vamos a escoger?-** decía Harry mientras caminaban

**-¿qué tal a Crabbe? **-Draco caminaba junto a Harry

**-¡Estás loco Malfoy nos hará perder!** -Hermione miraba molesta al rubio

**- ya, ya, yo solo decía.**

**-Está bien Draco, ¿qué tal Ginny?**

**-No, es muy chica, necesitamos a alguien con experiencia Harry. **-decía ron distraído, una suerte para Harry que estaba notablemente rojo.

**-¿y a Neville?** -preguntaba Hermione

**-¿Qué? Es peor que Crabbe, ¡ese inútil nos vaya a matar!**

**-¡Draco!**

**-¿Qué? Es la verdad además…**

**-¡YA SE!** -Gritaba ron asustando a todos **-¡LUNA!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Luna, Luna Lovegood**

**-Si ya se ron, a lo que me refiero es a que, ¿no está… ya saben… un poco chiflada?**

**-No es perfecta Hermione, gracias ron- **Harry salió disparado a la sala común.

**-Bien yo también me voy**. -Draco miro a Hermione y a Ron-**Grenger. Weasly**.

**-Buenas Noches Malfoy.**

En el despacho de Dumbledore, minerva por fin había podido separar a los dos hombres repartiendo los dulces en raciones equitativas y prometiendo que al día siguiente ella iría personalmente por más.

**-Bien, ahora ¿a quién tienen en mente? -**minerva miraba directamente a los dos profesores, que estaban aferrados cada uno a sus dulces, como si el otro se los fuera a robar de un momento a otro.

-**Tramposo Slytherin** -decía Albus mirando a Severus, este antes de que comenzaran a pelear de nuevo y cuidando sus dulces se alejó del director.

**-Yo estaba pensando en Slughorn**-dijo una vez lejos del director que escondía sus dulces bajo su almohada

**-Creo que es buena idea, y Minerva yo estaba pensando en una mujer, ¿qué tal Sprout?**

**-No Albus creo que debe ser alguien más ágil**

**-¿y Hooch?**

**-No Severus, ella ya tiene suficiente con los partidos de este mes.**

**-¿Sybill? **

**-¿Qué? No Dumbledore, que tal si a media apuesta le llega "una visión"-** Decía Severus irritado

**-Creo que es buena idea Albus**

**-Bueno, entonces Severus tu avísale a Horace y minerva tu a Sybill, solo pídele que esta vez no lleve su bola de cristal.**

**-Claro Albus.**

-**Bien los veré mañana, Buenas Noches**

Ambos profesores salieron del despacho del director, pero antes Severus miro al director, que tenía la mirada fija en la bolsa verde que llevaba en las manos, como si se la fuera a arrebatar, Snape la escondió bajo su capa y salió apresuradamente después de escuchar al director:

**-Yo tengo más…**


	3. 1ra prueba primera parte

_Hola, lamento la tardanza ya les traigo otro capitulo_

_Espero que les guste un beso._

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling :D_

_**1ra prueba (primera parte)**_

Al día siguiente en el gran comedor todos tomaban placenteros el banquete del desayuno, en la mesa de los profesores Albus Dumbledore miraba comer silenciosamente a su mano derecha Severus Snape.

-¿Severus?

-¿mm? -decía el profesor mientras comía.

-¿Sabes? Ayer estaba pensando que necesitaremos un árbitro y me he tomado la libertad de elegirlo.

El profesor de pociones miro interrogativo al director _- ¡por favor que nos sea un elfo!-_pensó

-Le pedí a Arthur Weasly que nos apoyara, le conté lo de la apuesta y le pareció bien -Snape hizo una mueca que Albus dedujo muy bien, y se apresuró a decir-Me ha prometido ser lo más justo posible, no dará preferencia a los alumnos.

Severus asintió - yo ya avise a Horace y Minerva a Sybill, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo

-Perfecto, bueno ¿nos vamos? Ya son 10:27

Albus Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa seguido de Severus Snape, ambos avisaron a sus compañeros y se fueron directamente a la oficina del director, mientras Harry y su equipo terminaban de desayunar para dirigirse al mismo lugar.

Una vez en el despacho del director, Dumbledore explico a sus alumnos que el Sr. Weasly sería el árbitro y se presentaron a sus últimos compañeros Horace, Sybill y Luna.

-Ahora -decía el señor Weasly que se encontraba en medio de ambos equipos -¿Cuáles van a ser las pruebas?

-Bueno yo ya había pensado en algunas cosas

-Adelante Harry, habla -Albus parecía ansioso.

-Bien, somos 5 contra 5, así que yo sugeriría cinco diferentes pruebas.

-¡Que divertido! ¿Tendremos que buscar los huevos de pascua?-decía la chica rubia sonriente.

Todos miraron a luna ¡¿Qué pasa con esa chica?

-No luna vamos…

-Espera ron, creo que es una buena idea

Ahora todos miraron a Hermione, parecía que las chicas habían enloquecido.

-Sí, bueno no huevos de pascua, pero podría ser otra cosa, el que la encuentre primero gana.

- mmm...… Parece buena idea ¿tú que dices minerva?

-Sí, Albus es buena idea, la cuestión ahora es ¿Qué cosa vamos a buscar?

-Bueno como fue la señorita Lovegood la de la idea, me parece bien que sea ella la que participe contra….-Albus miro a los profesores parados tras el -…. Sybill -el director sabía que ella era psíquica y que tal vez tendría ventaja sobre luna _-quien sabe, puede tener una visión sobre donde se encuentra el objeto-_

-Y ¿Qué van a buscar? -Preguntaba Slughorn

-¡HUEVOS DE PASCUA! -decía luna aun sonriente

-¡LUNA!

Todos se quedaron callados, pero de repente el profesor Snape que hasta el momento había permanecido callado e inmóvil camino hacia el director y una vez frente a él le quito los lentes de media luna y se giró hacia los alumnos, pero antes de que hablara, Albus le dijo un poco molesto.

-¡Oye! ¡Primero mis dulces y ahora mis lentes! -todos miraron al profesor de pociones excepto minerva, que ya sabía a lo que se refería Dumbledore.

Severus miro al director con cara de fastidio y volvió a mirar a sus alumnos.

-El objeto -dijo levantando los lentes para que todos pudieran ver -le daré los lentes de Albus a el barón sanguinario para que los esconda, solo él sabrá su ubicación, la señorita Lovegood y la profesora Trelawney tendrán 24 horas para encontrarlos dentro del castillo y traerlos aquí, la primera que llegue gana. OK todos estaban sorprendidos, de un momento a otro la idea había llegado a la cabeza del oscuro profesor. Asintieron y miraron al Sr. Weasly que hablaba con el fantasma y luego este desaparecía. -Ya está -Arthur se acercó a las dos mujeres que esperaban al ras de la puerta esperando la señal para ir en busca de los lentes del director. Alumnos y profesores permanecían allí sentados en los sillones y algunos parados ansiosos por el reto que estaba a punto de realizarse. Momentos después el fantasma había regresado, pero sin los lentes; miro a Arthur Weasly y él se acercó a las concursantes. -Bien, sin trampas por favor… en sus marcas… listas…. ¡FUERA!... 


	4. 1ra prueba segunda parte

_**1ra prueba (segunda parte)**_

Las dos mujeres salieron disparadas del despacho del director en busca de los lentes, Luna iba unos cuantos pasos delante de la profesora Trelawney que por alguna razón no dejaba de seguir a su alumna.

Después de unos minutos sin rumbo y sin saber a dónde ir Luna se detuvo y con ella la profesora.

-El barón sanguinario es el fantasma de Slytherin -Hablaba luna para ella misma reflexionando, la profesora solo miraba a su alumna de Ravenclaw atentamente*(muy al estilo Sybill Trelawney 0_0 jaja)*-¡las mazmorras!-término de decir la rubia y salió corriendo hacia el hogar del fantasma de la casa de las serpientes seguida de la profesora de adivinación.

Por los corredores, alumnos de la casa de Slytherin se preguntaban que hacían esas dos lunáticas por esos rumbos, pero nadie decía nada, porque cada vez que alguien le hacía una pequeña broma a la más rara de las profesoras se ganaba un generoso castigo por parte del director

¿Qué tenía de malo asustar un poco a la profesora de adivinación con fantasmas de humo de colores a través de bolas de cristal? ¿No se supone que lo veía venir?

Luna y Sybill llegaron apresuradas al salón más obscuro y escondido de todo el castillo en las mazmorras.

-Lumus -una pequeña luz broto de la punta de la varita de la alumna de Ravenclaw, iluminando toda la habitación y se encontraron con el barón, que ya las observaba curioso.

-Se a lo que vienen, pero lo siento no las puedo ayudar, los lentes no están aquí -su voz gruesa resonaba en las paredes del pequeño cuarto, y su figura transparente casi no se podía distinguir entre las sombras, pero con un poco de esfuerzo luna se dirigió al fantasma.

-¿No puedes darnos una pista?

-Bueno creo que si, a ver veamos….su ubicación… De dos alfiles acompañado esta, si mmm…. A ver, las cuatro casas desde ahí puedes observar, esperándote el trono de oro bañado esta.

Luna lo miro interrogativa ¿de qué diablos hablaba? Sybill simplemente parecía atontada, miraba alternativamente a la chica y al fantasma.

-Espero haber sido de ayuda, suerte.

-Gracias –dijo la chica, camino hacia el pasillo y se sentó en la orilla pensando en las palabras del fantasma -trono de oro…. ¿Las cuatro casas?

-Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor -le dijo Sybill que se había sentado junto a ella.

-Sí, ¡cómo no lo pensé! Desde la torre de astronomía seguro se ven las cuatro casas -la chica se levantó y comenzó a correr por el pasillo en dirección a la torre de astronomía -tal vez pueda pasar por un bocadillo de camino a la torre.

Saltando apresuradamente la chica cambiaba de dirección hacia el Gran comedor, pero esta vez ya no iba seguida de la profesora de adivinación.

Al llegar ahí, se sentó junto a Sheamus y Neville que estaban jugando ajedrez mágico en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hola chicos

-Hola luna, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Harry, Ron y Hermione en la oficina del director -le dijo Neville mirando a luna y luego el tablero que tenía enfrente.

-Sí pero ahora estoy buscando unos bocadillos y un trono de oro.

Ambos chicos miraron a la muchacha que ahora estaba sentada comiendo una tarta de fresas.

-¿Emm?, pensé Luna que si sabias donde estaba el baño de mujeres -Sheamus parecía algo divertido.

-Ah sí, si lo se

-¿y entonces porque lo buscas?

-No busco el baño de mujeres Sheamus, busco un trono de oro, desde donde se puedan ver las cuatro casas y que al lado tenga dos alfiles.

-¿Qué? -ahora si los chicos estaban más que confundidos

-Sí creo que desde la torre de astronomía se pueden ver las cuatro casas, así que iré ahí a buscar.

-Y ¿para qué quieres un trono de oro?, no creo que haya mejor lugar para sentarse en este casillo que la sala común de Gryffindor o el asiento de Dumbledore, no sé ustedes pero se ve cómodo, yo creo que por eso esta tan joven tal vez tenga…

-¿El lugar del director?

-Si Neville ¿no lo has visto?, realmente es magnífico, creo que hay uno igual en su despacho.

Luna miro hacia la mesa de profesores y centro su mirada en la silla que ocupaba el director en cada comida, al lado de esa gran silla había otras dos, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, donde se sentaban el profesor Snape y la profesora Mcgonagall, eran casi del mismo tamaño que la del director, solo un poco más chaparras y de color plata.

La chica miro la mesa en la que estaba sentada y se fijó en el tablero de ajedrez, los alfiles estaban situados a la derecha e izquierda del rey parecido a la mesa de profesores excepto que faltaba la reina.

Luna volvió a mirar hacia enfrente, la silla del director brillaba a cada toque de luz que la alcanzaba, definitivamente era de material fino, no toda, pero la mayor parte tenía arreglos de oro como lo había dicho el barón sanguinario "bañada en oro".

Se paró de la mesa dejando su tarta a medias y se dirigió hacia la mesa al fondo del salón, al llegar ahí se paró frente al lugar principal y se giró, desde ese lugar se podían ver a la perfección las cuatro mesas alargadas de las diferentes casas "las cuatro casas puedes observar", se volvió a girar y se fijó más en el asiento y ahí estaban_ ¡los lentes! _, estaban reposando en la almohadilla de la silla, los tomo lentamente y los alzo sobre su cabeza.

-¡VICTORIA!


	5. ¿Y Sybill?

_Hola les dejo un nuevo capítulo disfrútenlo _

_Gracias por sus comentarios en verdad me hacen muy feliz :D_

_**¿Y Sybill?**_

Después de encontrar los lentes Luna se fue a encontrarse con sus compañeros y darles la noticia de que habían ganado.

Cuando llego al despacho del director escucho como dos hombres discutían.

-¡Viejo chiflado!, ¡no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta! -Severus estaba parado delante de Albus que estaba sentado en un sillón color melón grande, se veía muy cómodo y el director tenía una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Por qué siempre se la pasan peleando? -le susurraba Ron a Harry

-Bueno, creo que es porque eso hacen los padres con los hijos, y el profesor Snape quiere a Dumbledore como un padre y él a Snape como un hijo.

-¿y eso no debería hacer que se lleven mejor? -preguntaba Draco

-En mi opinión, Severus tiene razón -decía la profesora Mcgonagall con un tono de aburrición y fastidio en la vos -Albus lo engaño, y desde ayer el pobre de Severus ha estado fascinado con los caramelos del director y el recurrió a eso para que su profesor cayera en la trampa del director

-Ya Severus, este es mi sillón y además ¡yo te gane!, me senté aquí antes que tú.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no anciano mentiroso y tramposo!, me dijiste que me ibas a dar más dulces como los de ayer para que me levantara del sillón y tú te sentaras.

-Bueno creo que eso responde a tu pregunta Draco. -todos miraban la escena "padre-hijo" muy divertidos, pero en ese momento entro Luna Lovegood en el lugar y todos se giraron a mirarla.

La chica rubia se paró a la vista de los presentes y con una sonrisa enorme levanto los lentes y se los entregó al Director que continuaba aferrado al sillón.

-¡Bravo Luna!

-¡Ganamos!

-No canten victoria tan pronto mis queridos alumnos -les decía Albus desde el sillón, haciendo que las felicitaciones hacia Luna se detuvieran momentáneamente -aún nos quedan 4 pruebas más y el marcador puede cambiar.

-El director tiene razón chicos, por lo pronto van 1-0

-Gracias Arthur

La profesora Mcgonagall se acercó a Luna mirando hacia los lados buscando a su compañera, pero esta no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿Y Sybill? -dijo la subdirectora ya frente a luna

-No lo sé, al principio me estaba siguiendo, pero después de hablar con El barón sanguinario en las mazmorras ya no la vi más.

Alumnos y profesores se giraron a ver al director, como si el supiera la respuesta.

-mmmm…. Me parece que habrá que buscarla ¿Donde dice que la vio por última ves señorita Lovegood?

-Bueno estábamos en las mazmorras.

-Bien, ¿Severus? -El aludido giro hacia el anciano director -¿Serias tan amable de buscar a Sybill en las mazmorras y comunicarle que hemos perdido este desafío? Tú conoces mejor que nadie esa parte del castillo y encontrarla no te será difícil

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Slughorn también conoce a la perfección las mazmorras y se lleva mejor con Trelawney, él la puede encontrar primero y explicarle lo que paso.

-Si Albus yo iré a buscarla de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no vamos todos? Así será más rápida la búsqueda profesor -hablaba Hermione desde la puerta.

-Si tienes razón Hermione ¡vamos todos!

Así salieron todos de la oficina del director en busca de la profesora de adivinación, primero las chicas buscaron en los baños y los profesores en los salones que había cerca de las mazmorras, pero la profesora no aparecía.

Después de un rato de buscar en las partes bajas de la escuela decidieron que la mujer ya no se encontraba en las mazmorras y empezaron buscar en otros lados.

Harry y Ron preguntaban a los alumnos que se encontraban por su camino si no habían visto a la profesora Trelawney, pero nadie se había cruzado con ella, y eso empezaba a parecer realmente extraño ¿Dónde se metería esa mujer?

El profesor Dumbledore indico que la buscaran en el gran comedor, salas comunes, el aula de adivinación, y también mando a Draco a buscar a su despacho por si se le había ocurrido regresar.

Habían pasado Horas buscando y no había pista alguna de la alocada profesora, se reunieron en la entrada principal de Howgarts, para verificar si alguien la había encontrado, pero nada.

Todos estaban callados, pensando donde podía estar la profesora.

Slughorn que había buscado en más sitios que nadie, se acercó a la puerta para recargarse y descansar un poco, pero escucho sonidos provenientes de los jardines, primero escucho solo zumbidos, que luego se hicieron más fuertes hasta convertirse en cuchicheos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es que Horace? -Albus ya estaba parado a su lado mirando hacia las afueras del castillo

Hubo silencio de nuevo.

-Yo también lo oigo…. -Ronald parecía asustado, como si fuera una serpiente hablando parsel -¿Qué es?

-¡vamos a ver!- decía Hermione mientras jalaba a sus dos mejores amigos hacia los jardines, pero una mano los impidió seguir.

Dumbledore y Snape se habían adelantado y ahora ellos salían del castillo, minutos después el profesor de pociones regresaba con un gesto de verdadero fastidio y maldiciendo en vos baja.

-¿y para eso tanto alboroto? ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es? -Harry estaba realmente nervioso, primero la profesora de adivinación no aparecía, y luego se encontraban con algo que parecía ser una serpiente hablando parsel, ¿y si era Voldemort? ¿Y si había regresado?, _-No, no el está muerto me estoy volviendo paranoico-_ pero si era una serpiente entonces ¿Por qué no entendía nada de lo que decía?

-Tranquilízate Potter no hay porque alarmarse, no es ninguna serpiente ni mucho menos Lord Voldemort _-¡diablos el dios de la oclumancia en persona!_

Los tres adultos acompañados de los cinco alumnos salieron para alcanzar al director, al llegar ahí se encontraron con que los sonidos eran provenientes de Sybill Trelawney que se encontraba sentada sobre el pasto cruzada de piernas, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos y las manos alrededor de una bola de cristal transparente que flotaba frente a ella.

Resulto que la profesora de adivinación, después de obtener la pista del Barón sanguinario, busco una bola de cristal y decidió encontrar los lentes por medio de una visión, así que se había dirigido al lugar más tranquilo que pudo encontrar en ese momento y comenzó a buscar los lentes por medio de la bola con el encantamiento "mmm... Lentes vengan a mi….mmmm…lentes donde puedo encontrarlos" *(¡qué idea tan mas loca!, ¡imagina hacer eso durante una hora!)*

-Albus…-Snape se acercó a Dumbledore y le dijo bajito mirando a la profesora de adivinación que era interrumpida por Minerva para explicarle lo que sucedía -Para la próxima, dile a Sprout que se ponga en forma y deja a Sybill en paz jugar con sus "bolitas mágicas"

-De acuerdo -dijo el director alzando la vos y mirando a todos -esto ha sido todo por hoy, la profesora está bien y la prueba ya se ha realizado, mañana continuaremos con la apuesta ahora todos vuelvan a sus labores, los veré mañana después del desayuno aquí en los jardines.


	6. La cajita X

_Hola les dejo un nuevo capítulo disfrútenlo _

_Gracias por sus comentarios…_

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling _

_**La cajita X**_

Al día siguiente Harry se dirigía hacia los jardines de Howgarts acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione, habían quedado que se reunirían ahí con el resto del equipo y con los profesores, pero cuando llegaron no había nadie así que se sentaron lo más cerca que pudieron del lago negro, tenían una vista realmente hermosa desde donde se encontraban en el castillo.

Minutos después llego Luna que como siempre iba con ese aire distraído y divertido que te hacía pensar que su mente volaba lejos de ahí en un espacio muy, muy lejano; también llego Draco, un poco molesto por lo temprano de la reunión.

-Buenos días chicos -Al parecer luna no estaba en otro mundo.

-Hola Luna, Malfoy

-No veo que tienen de buenos Grenger, no veo la razón de levantarse tan temprano, los ancianos todavía ni siquiera están aquí

-Pues si le veo los Buenos Malfoy, ayer ganamos y no les digas ancianos, que aunque son muy testarudos son tus profesores y debes respetarlos -Hermione se había puesto de pie _-diablos este rubio si sabe sacarme de quicio-_

-Ah sí claro la Gryffindor defendiendo a sus queridos profesores -Draco empezaba a alzar la voz -¡lambiscona!

-¿¡Que! mira quien lo dice, el lame botas número uno de Snape. ¡Engreído!

-¡Avispa!

Después de decir eso los 4 chicos miraron al Slytherin ¿Qué había sido eso?, instantáneamente se soltaron a reír

-¿Qué pasa contigo Huron? ¿Ya no puedes con los apodos insultantes? -decía ron sin dejar de reír y casi con una lagrima en sus ojos de no poder parar la risa.

-¡Cállate comadreja!- Draco comenzaba a ponerse rojo del coraje, miro a Hermione y las risas sonaban en su cabeza, estaba a punto de explotar- San…. ¡Agh!... ¡MONA! -_diablos lo dije_

De momento todos dejaron de reír, a ver; primero Malfoy le gritaba a Hermione lambiscona, y ahora le gritaba…. ¿mona?, ¿qué le pasaba a ese hombre?, además, ¿Qué quería decir con eso de mona?

-¿Mona? ¿Y eso que significa Malfoy? ¿Acaso me ves que tengo pelos en la cara?

-¿eh?.. Yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, los profesores de Howgarts aparecieron en los jardines, pero a diferencia del día anterior ahora solo eran cuatro, la profesora Sybill había decidido que su parte ya estaba hecha y que ya no se requería más su presencia y ningún profesor se opuso a la decisión de la vidente.

-lamento la tardanza, teníamos cosas que discutir -Hablaba el director sonriente -oh, veo que interrumpimos una charla de enamorados.

Todos miraron a Draco y Hermione, estos se miraron uno al otro confundidos y sonrojados mientras Ron le dedicaba una mirada asesina al Slytherin.

-No interrumpía nada profesor, solo se estaban dando los buenos días -Dijo Harry mirando a los dos chicos y luego a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Bueno entonces ¿ya pensaron la siguiente prueba?

-¡Yo tengo una idea!- decía ron poniéndose de pie.

-Adelante habla Wendy -Slughorn se había acercado a ron curioso

-Weasly señor- le corrigió el pelirrojo, el profesor lo ignoro y le pidió con un gesto que hablara -ayer, platique con Sheamus en la noche y me dio una magnífica idea, su papá es muggle y le compro un nuevo…. amm ¿Cómo se llamaba Harry?, la cosa esa virtual de... ¿videojuegos?

-ah si el XBOX

- si eso bueno, podemos hacer una partida en esa cosa, solo tenemos que pedírsela a Sheamus, él va a salir con su novia a las tres escobas esta tarde así que no creo que tenga algún problema en prestárnosla por un rato

Los magos presentes estaban confundidos (excepto Harry y Hermione) ¿XBOX? ¿VIDEOJUEGOS? Que faltaba ¿pactos con los nargles?

-Para empezar que es un sbos

-XBOX profesora Mcgonagall, es…. Un juego solo que es en 3D -al ver que aun tenían cara de confusión, Harry decidió ponerlo más fácil -es un juego donde tú puedes manejar al personaje que aparece en el por medio de un control.

-AHHHHHHH….. -dijeron los profesores al unísono, y después hablo Dumbledore.

-Creo que es una maravillosa idea muchachos, vayan a buscar al señor Finiggan y pídanle la cajita X y nos vemos en mi despacho.

-Espere profesor, creo que será mejor que nos veamos en la sala de los Menesteres.

Horace, Minerva y Severus miraron a Harry en forma interrogativa, se suponía que no todos pueden encontrar la sala que viene y va tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué ahí Harry?

-Bueno profesor, digamos que este juego necesita de corriente eléctrica y solo en la sala de los Menesteres puedo pedir un contacto

Ok los profesores tenían cara de what?, pero para no hacer más largo el asunto solo dijo: está bien Harry nos vemos ahí.

Se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado, después de conseguir la "cajita x" el equipo de Harry llego apresuradamente a la sala de los Menesteres, afuera se encontraban los profesores, pidieron una sala con varios sillones, una tele, mesitas, botanas y por supuesto electricidad y un par de enchufes.

Entraron y vieron trabajar al trio de oro en lo que parecía una gran caja con un par de botones.

-Listo ya está conectada, siéntense. -Decía Ron y los demás obedecieron.

-Señor Potter -llamo Severus -¿no se le ocurre que primero debe mostrarnos cómo funciona?

-Ah si -Harry se sentó frente al televisor y lo encendió, cuando aparecieron imágenes se escuchó un "oh" de parte de sus compañeros de estancia, después apretó un botón de un aparato pequeño y la TV cambio su imagen por una pantalla en color negro con las letras TV VIDEO en la parte posterior derecha de la pantalla, presiono un botón de la cajita X y en la pantalla apareció un símbolo redondo, se oyó un "uuuuh".

Harry termino de prender el aparato e inserto un disco, después mostro como se jugaba la cajita X, una vez que termino su demostración pregunto.

-¿Alguna duda? -miro a sus compañeros y se sorprendió cuando vio la atención que mostraban todos por el extraño aparato, todos negaron con la cabeza,-_ bueno tal vez tenga un buen impacto en los profesores-_

Pero Harry no tenía ni idea….


	7. 2da prueba

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling _

_Jajá continuamos con la segunda prueba… veamos qué pasa con la famosa cajita x_

_**2da Prueba**_

Después de la maravillosa explicación de Harry sobre cómo usar el aparatito muggle los profesores tenían unas ganas extrañas de probar el control en forma de cuernito y manejar al personaje que aparecía en la pantalla, pero iba a competir en esta prueba….solo uno.

-Bueno, maravillosa presentación muchacho, ahora solo tenemos que decidir quiénes serán los competidores -Albus miro a sus compañeros de trabajo con la intención de moverse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Ron se adelantó.

-Nosotros ya hablamos y decidimos que yo voy a tomar esta prueba.

-Bien, bien…. Ahora nosotros quien….

Entonces antes de que Albus terminara de hablar, Horace, Severus y Minerva ya se habían lanzado sobre el control para tratar de apoderarse de él, el director reacciono y sin perder tiempo también fue a la lucha de la conquista del control cuernito.

Los chicos miraban estupefactos la escena, no todos los días ves pelear a tus profesores por un control como si fueran chiquillos peleando por un pedazo de barra de chocolate.

-¡Yo lo tome primero!, ¡Yo puedo vencer a Wallter! -decía Slughorn jalando el aparato de una esquina.

-¡Yo soy más rápida!-Minerva también jalaba desesperadamente al control sin mucho éxito

-¡pues yo soy más inteligente! -decía Snape aferrado al juguete.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Yo soy mayor, inteligente, fuerte, rápido y tengo una fantástica y hermosa barba blanca! -grito Albus desesperado

Tanto chicos como grandes miraron al director ¡¿BARBA? ¿¡Qué pasa con ese anciano loco!

-¡No! Suelten yo voy a jugar -Minerva volvía a jalar el aparato

-No yo

-Yo

-¡No yo!

-¡YA BASTA! -Hermione rápidamente se paró frente a los profesores y les arrebato el control con un hechizo para no salir lastimada en la disputa racional y profesional de sus mayores, ante esto los cuatro adultos le regalaron una mirada acusadora a la adolescente -¡basta!, se comportan como chiquillos malcriados, es solo un control ¡por Merlín!

Foto para la cara de los regañados, se habían quedado impactados, cierto estaban peleando como niños descontrolados, pero ¡tenían que probar el aparatito!

-¿Por qué no lo sortean? Así ya no tendrán que pelear por ver quien juega, es solo por hoy, ya después pueden comprarse uno o pedírselo en todo caso a Sheamus.

Sin decir nada Snape saco de su túnica un arito, que venía acompañado de varias llaves, con un movimiento de varita las llaves se separaron del aro y quedaron libres en la mano de Severus se acercó a Harry le dio las llaves y le dijo:

-El que saque la de color negro juega, no haga trampa Potter.

El Gryffindor metió las llaves en su bolsa y las agito, después se acercó a los profesores y le indico a cada uno que tomara una llave.

Primero Minerva saco una llave plateada, pequeña y circular, al verla Harry negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Dumbledore que saco una llave igual a la de minerva pero un poco más gastada y opaca, después fue el turno de Snape que tenía una mirada triunfal y con un poco de burla que dirigía hacia Albus y con toda la calma del mundo saco una llave, pero para su sorpresa la llave no era negra, si no verde de la misma forma que las anteriores.

Inmediatamente voltearon a ver al profesor de pociones que se reía satisfactoriamente y se acercaba hacia los sillones frente a la TV.

-¡Diablos! -se escuchó decir a Severus y Albus.

-Felicidades profesor -Hermione le entregaba el control a Horace.

-¿qué vamos a jugar?

-Es un juego muy simple profesor -explicaba ron muy confiado -se trata sobre autos de carreras, se llama cars mater national.

Ron mostro al profesor la función de cada uno de los botones y cuál era la meta del juego, después de eso pusieron inicio al juego y comenzaron a jugar.

Detrás de los concursantes estaban sus compañeros, profesores del lado izquierdo y alumnos del lado derecho, Ron se veía muy confiado, manejaba el control como si fuera una parte de él, mientras Horace tenía algunos problemas con la palanca, ya que cuando quería que su carro girara a la derecha, en lugar de mover la pequeña palanca como le había indicado el joven Weasly, movía el control hacia esa dirección, y al notar que no se movía después de chocar, frustrado recordaba la endemoniada palanca gris.

-¡Bravo comadreja! Creo que me equivoque -Ron desvió la vista de la pantalla y miro a Draco que hablaba justo detrás de él -tu cerebro si sirve para algo.

El pelirrojo se levantó y soltó el control olvidando que estaba en medio de una competencia, se paró frente al rubio y no dudo en lanzarse sobre él.

Hermione y Harry inmediatamente corrieron hacia la pela e intentaron separar a los dos hombres por medio de hechizos y jalones, pero los chicos simplemente no se separaban, lanzaban golpes uno contra el otro como locos, entonces se dieron cuenta que la mano de Malfoy estaba enredada en el cabello del Gryffindor, de alguna manera Draco intentando atacar al pelirrojo lo tomo del cabello y empezó a jalar hasta que entre golpes su mano quedo atorada en el cabello del otro.

_-Algo está mal- _pensó Hermione, los adultos no llegaban a separar a los que estaban peleando, es más, no se escuchaba sonido alguno más que los gritos de los hombres y…. ¿botones?

-¡llegue! ¡Gane!- grito el anciano profesor de pociones

Los Gryffindors recordaron lo que estaban haciendo y frustrada la castaña separo de golpe a Draco y Ron que grito por el arranque de pelo que recibió y enfurecida les dio una cachetada a ambos.

-¡Brutos! ¿Ven lo que hicieron? ¡Los dejaron ganar! ¡agh! -tomo sus cosas y acompañada de Harry y luna que había estado callada toda la hora salieron de la sala de los menesteres frustrados.

-Ella tiene razón chicos pero igual ¡Gracias! -les dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa que imitaron sus compañeros de equipo.

-Fue tu culpa ¡inútil! No pusiste atención al juego

-¿Mi culpa? Maldito hurón ¡tú me empezaste a molestar!

Draco molesto ignoro al Gryffindor y salió apresurado de la sala perseguido por Ron que iba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

-¡Chicos! -suspiro el director -Bueno felicidades Horace ¡ganamos! , creo que esto merece celebración, porque no vamos a mi despacho y disfrutamos el triunfo como se merece

-Me parece magnífica idea Albus, ¿vamos?

-Ah sí vallan yo ahora los alcanzo

La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y el profesor de pociones salieron de la sala de los menesteres con una sonrisa dejando atrás al profesor de DCAO y al director de Howgarts.

-¿Qué pasa Severus? ¿tú no vas a celebrar?

-Si Albus, si lo hare, pero…. -Snape se acercó a Dumbledore - quiero saber qué es lo que vas a hacer aquí tu solo -termino de decir con una sonrisa torcida, sabiendo lo que el director planeaba.

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada retadora y de un momento a otro corrieron hasta quedar enfrente del televisor, cada quien con control en mano.

-Si Albus voy a celebrar VENCIENDOTE

-¡HA! Eso crees muchachito- Severus miro molesto al director _-¿muchachito? ¿Que no ve que ya tengo arrugas?-_*(jajá ni se ¡NOTAN!)*


	8. Obsesion

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling _

_¡Otro capítulo!_

_Porfis dejen sus comentarios ¡A leer! _

_**Obsesión**_

Al día siguiente Harry se encontraba en su dormitorio, era muy temprano el sol apenas daba señales de asomarse por el horizonte y todos sus compañeros de dormitorio dormían tranquilamente a juzgar por los placidos ronquidos.

El Gryffindor se había metido a la cama temprano, después de la derrota frente a sus odiosos profesores no se sentía con ánimos de charlar ni de presenciar la fantástica partida de ajedrez que obviamente iba a ganar Hermione.

Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, tomo su bata y se metió al baño, 15 minutos después salía del baño ya perfectamente vestido, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con que sus compañeros aún seguían durmiendo, apenas se filtraban unos cuantos rayos de sol por la ventana así que decidió bajar y dar un paseo por el castillo antes de ir al Gran salón para tomar el desayuno.

Ya al final de la escalera no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, además debía tener cuidado ya que si se topaba con Filch o la señora norris, no dudarían el mandarlo al despacho de cualquier profesor para recibir un castigo por andar fuera de la sala común a deshoras.

_-bien, Filch ronda todos los pasillos y las puertas están cerradas aun para salir a los jardines…., no tiene caso que valla a la sala de los Menesteres a hacer nada y sería lo mismo que si regreso a la sala común-_ miro hacia abajo, las escaleras como de costumbre cambiando de lugar, definitivamente no sabía a dónde ir, cuando de repente escucho unos pasos que venían desde arriba_ -el séptimo piso- _rápidamente bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose al Gran Salón, por lo menos ahí no podían ir a buscarlo, al entrar se detuvo a ver si aún oía algo, pero solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento pegando contra las ventanas_ -bien ya estoy aquí-_

Derrotado y aburrido Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó, solo.

_-Demonios eso me pasa por ignorar una magnifica partida de ajedrez entre ron y Hermione-_ suspiro _-¡¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Dios!- _sacudió la cabeza y alzo la vista, se encontró con la mesa de los profesores, inconscientemente se levantó y se acercó a la mesa principal le dio la vuelta y se detuvo detrás de la silla del director, miro a todos lados y luego sin vacilar se sentó.

-¡Vaya! Que buen asiento, puedo ver todo, y es tan cómodo -se acomodaba en el sillón cuando de repente una voz hizo que saltara de la silla.

-Veo que se divierte Potter -Severus Snape estaba parado justo delante de la puerta del lado lateral de la sala, con una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa en el rostro.

-Ah, profesor no sabía que estaba aquí

-¿Cómo iba a notarlo si estaba muy a gusto jugando al director de Howgarts? -Severus se acercó a la mesa hasta quedar a unos pasos de Harry -¿Qué está haciendo aquí tan temprano Potter?

-¿eh?, este… es que me desperté y ya no podía dormir así que decidí esperar el desayuno aquí -Harry miro a la cara al profesor de DCAO, se veía realmente cansado, como si no hubiera dormido nada, y se notaba que acababa de bañarse y vestirse por la forma que llevaba recogido el cabello en una media coleta, algo muy inusual en el oscuro hombre -¿y usted?, se ve cansado profesor.

Snape jalo la silla junto a la principal, la mano derecha del director y se sentó, coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y bajo la cabeza hasta quedar entre sus manos.

-Lo estoy Potter, ¡todo por culpa del anciano loco del director!

-¿Lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche? -preguntaba el chico mientras volvía a sentarse junto a su profesor -¿le mostraba como se cocinan los caramelos de limón por la noche?-dijo sonriendo.

Severus levanto la mirada y Harry supo que había metido la pata, habían mantenido las hostilidades al mínimo, gracias al respeto que mostraron uno hacia el otro después de la guerra y por el agradecimiento que mostraba el niño que vivió hacia el hombre que lo había salvado y apoyado durante la guerra, ahora ya no sabía si esa camaradería seguiría en pie después de eso.

El Slytherin rio muy bajito y volvió su cabeza a sus manos - No sea estúpido Potter, Albus puede ser un inmaduro a veces, pero no a tal nivel.

-¡Ha! Usted mismo lo dijo.

-No se haga ilusiones, nosotros vamos a ganar, solo estoy diciendo que cuando el director quiere comportarse como un crio puede llegar a serlo.

-jaja ok -el muchacho hizo una mueca y giro de nuevo hacia el mago mayor -entonces ¿Qué hizo para dejarlo así de cansado?

Snape suspiro y se volvió para mirar a Harry _-¡Dios! ¿Por qué le cuento esto?, parezco un chiquillo emocionado con un nuevo juguete, bueno no más que el director, además ¡eso fue anoche!, o más bien hace unas horas, bien, bueno hace unos momentos, ¡calma!, no ya lo deje ¡MERLIN! -_ ¡Agh! ¡Es culpa suya y de esa maldita caja X!

-¿Qué? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?, ayer ganaron ustedes no sé porque…

-No es eso -en ese momento Severus se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse de un lado hacia otro como un león enjaulado -ayer después de que se fueron…

FLASH BACK

-¡MUAHAHA! ¡Te voy a ganar Severus!- Albus Dumbledore se encontraba frente al televisor y el XBOX junto con Severus Snape, con control en mano y mirando hacia la pantalla como desquiciado.

Llevaban ahí más de 4 horas, desde que Horace había ganado, profesor y director aferraban sus controles como si fueran elixir de vida, y desde que empezaron a jugar el adictivo aparato, cada vez que Severus ganaba el adorador de dulces de limón votaba el control lo más fuerte posible contra el suelo y se lanzaba contra el profesor de defensa acusándolo de tramposo y exigiendo una revancha que le concedía enseguida para demostrar que él no había hecho trampa y que era el mejor.

Así se habían pasado otras 5 horas, hasta que el jefe y cabeza de Slytherin se había cansado de la misma rutina ganándole al director una y otra vez.

-Albus, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy

-No Severus, voy a ganarte, sé que puedo ganarte así que toma asiento que de aquí no nos vamos hasta que te gane

Bueno ralamente le encantaba ganarle al director, era cómico ver como se jalaba las barbas tratando de ganarle, y ese juego era bastante divertido, pero los ojos ya le lloraban a causa del brillo de la pantalla y la obscuridad de la habitación, la espalda le dolía por estar sentado tanto tiempo en esa incomoda silla, por no contar lo de los golpes y los jalones de pelo que le había proporcionado el director en medio del juego tratando de distraerlo y en sus arranques de histeria reclamando revancha.

Además el director también se veía cansado y estaba fatalmente despeinado.

-No ¡ya basta Albus!, yo me voy -decía el profesor muy decidido, dejando el control en la silla y comenzando a salir de la habitación.

Rápidamente el director también se había puesto de pie y se abalanzaba sobre Severus alcanzándolo del pie y jalando de él hasta tirarlo al suelo aferrándolo del tobillo para no dejarlo ir.

-¡No Severus!, no ¡por favor! Uno más, ¡solo uno! Por favor sé que puedo ganarte.

-¿Qué diablos….? ¿Qué te pasa Albus? Oh ¡basta! Suéltame, ¡es solo un juego, por Merlín! -Snape estaba tirado boca abajo mirando al director que no lo dejaba ir y tenía su mejor cara de 'soy un adorable ancianito come caramelos'

-No Severus por favor, por favor, ¿siii?, te lo prometo solo uno

-¡Agh!, ¿pero después me vas a dejar ir a dormir? -El director asintió - Bien solo uno.

Después de ese solo uno…

-Bien ya está te gane, buenas noches Albus.

-¡No espera! Uno más y ya, de veras uno y ya dejo esto no importa si pierdo.

-Ah ¿Qué más da?

Uno más después….

-Vamos Severus no seas cobarde, casi te gano esta vez, estoy seguro que a la próxima si te vencería.

-¿A quién le dices cobarde anciano lento? Vamos, ponlo de nuevo.

Un par de juegos más…..

-¡YA BASTA ALBUS! Ya van más de 7 veces que te gano y aún seguimos jugando, ¡me voy!

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! -Pero cuando el director estaba a punto de suplicar, su contrincante había salido corriendo del salón -¡Severus regresa!

Snape corría por los pasillos directo hacia las mazmorras lo más rápido que podía, seguido del adicto de caramelos de limón y más recientemente de videojuegos muggle Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Severus vuelve!

-¡Déjame Albus! ¡Vete a dormir! Y deja de gritar que vas a despertar a todos ¡viejo chiflado!

Entonces Severus Snape se topaba con su salvación: sus habitaciones, una vez adentro podía poner un hechizo para que el director no entrara, y podía estar a salvo, tranquilo, por lo menos por un par de horas, quizás menos, pero algo era algo.

FIN FLASH BACK

-…Puse el hechizo, me bañe y cambie para luego venirme para acá, si me quedaba más tiempo, seguro lograba romper el hechizo y obligarme a regresar y jugar ese aparato infernal.

-¡JAJAJA! Nunca creí que el Xbox causara adicción al mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, y mucho menos que suplicara hasta convencerlo, chantajearlo y perseguirlo por todo el castillo para que jugara con él.

-No le veo la gracia Potter.

-Lo siento profesor pero no puedo imaginármelos, debió ganarle muy audazmente para dejarlo con ganas de vencerlo.

-MM... tal vez, pero juro nunca volver a tocar aparatos muggle -Snape volteo hacia la entrada para encontrarse que ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban llegando, y hasta un par de profesores estaban en sus lugares, el tiempo había volado y no tardaría en empezar el desayuno, por lo tanto no tardaría en llegar el director

-Buenos días muchachos -decía el anciano director detrás de las sillas donde se encontraban Harry y Severus - ¿listos para un nuevo día?

-Ay no-murmuro el Slytherin- ¿Por qué a mí?


	9. Myrtle

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling _

_Esta semana es mi cumpleaños! estoy muy emocionada por lo tanto esperen varias actualizaciones :)_

_**Myrtle**_

-El día de ayer fue maravilloso, estoy ansioso por la próxima prueba -Albus hablaba sonriente mientras Harry se levantaba de la silla para dejarla libre y se sentara el director –Oh, que les parece si para no retrasar más la apuesta, reunimos a todos y vamos a desayunar a la sala de los menesteres, así decidimos todos quienes serán los siguientes.

El niño que sobrevivió sonrió ante la idea, la competencia estaba bastante reñida y muy interesante, por no mencionar la parte divertida; pero al parecer la idea de regresar a la sala de los requerimientos no fue de tan magnífico agrado para el profesor de DCAO que tan solo mencionar el lugar palideció de inmediato haciendo una mueca que resaltaba sus rasgos cansados -_es completamente comprensible_- pensó Harry -_pobre hombre_-

Más tarde en la sala de los menesteres, 4 profesores y 5 alumnos tomaban el desayuno ansiosamente rodeando una mesa de roble bastante extensa.

-¿Quiénes participaran en la prueba de hoy?

-Es una magnifica pregunta Luna, en mi opinión Hermione es la indicada para esta ocasión.

-Ya ha tomado una decisión señor Wally- contesto inmediatamente el profesor de pociones -y yo pienso que Minerva sería ideal para enfrentar a la sarita. Grenger

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Horace y si todos están de acuerdo -se detuvo un momento mientras los presentes afirmaban con un leve movimiento de cabeza - bien, ahora…. La prueba

En ese momento todos guardaron silencio, mirándose unos a otros esperando a que alguien tuviera una idea y la revelara, pero nadie dijo nada, hasta que...

-¡profesor Dumbledore!, ¡director! -Nick casi decapitado entraba en ese momento en la habitación desconcertando a todos

-¿Qué sucede Nick?-dijo el anciano director pasivamente

-Señor lo he estado buscando, es Myrtle

-¿Myrtle la llorona?

-No hay otra Ronald -Hermione miro a Nick y pregunto -¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Se ha robado los calcetines más preciados que había tenido en vida

Oooook era lo último que esperaban escuchar de Nick decapitado

-Calma Nick te ayudaremos a encontrarlos, es más tengo una brillante idea –oh oh, el director tenía una "brillante idea" -sí; Minerva y la sarita. Grenger te ayudaran a encontrar a Myrtle -Albus miro a las chicas que estaban sentadas frente a él -esa será su prueba, la primera que encuentre a Myrtle deberá avisar a Nick, que estará esperando justo aquí.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Qué esperan?

Dicho Malfoy esto, profesora y alumna salieron disparadas en busca de Myrtle.

Hermione al igual que minerva pensaron en ir a buscar a la fantasma al baño de mujeres donde ella comúnmente habitaba, pero al llegar ahí no había ni rastro de ella.

Después a la joven Gryffindor se le ocurrió buscar en el baño de prefectos del 5to piso, donde Harry años atrás la había visto, así que se separó de la vieja profesora y se fue directamente pisos arriba, una vez ahí busco en cada retrete y lavabo, pero nada.

Mientras tanto la cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor corría por los corredores hacia sus dormitorios ¿Por qué? Resulta que la profesora de transformaciones y la antigua fantasma habían entablado una corta amistad cuando Minerva por accidente se había quedado atrapada en un baño de hombres del ministerio y Myrtle curiosamente vagaba por esas tuberías como vacaciones fuera del castillo ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Mejor no preguntes…

Para mala suerte de ambas mujeres, en ninguno de los sitios que visitaron había huella o pista del paradero del ente que aterrorizaba el baño de mujeres.

_-No puede ser posible-_ pensó Hermione _-he recorrido la mitad del castillo y NADA, ¡maldición!-_

Así transcurrió casi la mitad del día, mientras Hermione recorría la biblioteca, su sala común, baños, aulas de clases, y pasillos, Minerva iba y venía por los jardines, el bosque prohibido, lugares prohibidos para alumnos, la cabaña de Hagrid, aposentos de profesores y hasta llego a darse una vuelta por el ministerio, más específicamente los baños.

Pero a ninguna de las dos se les pasó por la cabeza un lugar en específico, uno que la profesora Mcgonagall fácil pudo haber deducido.

Después de la partida de las dos mujeres el resto de los equipos pasó medio día encerrado en la sala de los menesteres, Horace y Severus fastidiados por el aburrimiento (este último más asustado por Dumbledore y su cajita X que aburrido) salieron de la sala con la intención de relajarse un rato.

-Severus ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme a un relajante baño?

Snape miro a Horace extrañado, pero estaba tan cansado que decidió no darle importancia y tomar la oferta.

-Está bien, pero el baño de prefectos no me parece un lugar adecuado a estas horas.

-Tienes razón, los alumnos se cuelan muy facialmente- después de unos segundos de pensarlo le dijo a su compañero- vamos al baño de profesores, tu sabes bien que ahí nadie entra y como cada quien tiene su baño privado, ni siquiera nosotros entramos así que una vez no pasara nada.

Severus acepto y ambos se dirigieron al baño, una vez ahí y ya prendido el jacuzzi se pusieron sus bañadores y se metieron al agua, así pasaron en silencio varios minutos, disfrutando de la relajante sensación del agua.

De repente un golpe hueco asusto a ambos hombres poniéndose cada uno a la defensiva.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Severus?

Severus Snape se puso de pie inmediatamente y analizo cada rincón del baño con varita en alto, pero no había absolutamente nada, a excepción del viejo profesor de pociones que miraba el baño y la torneada espalda del profesor de DCAO alternativamente.

Después de analizar todo detenidamente llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez habían sido algunos alumnos tratando entrar al baño, y cuando Severus volvía a sentarse, a medio camino algo redondo y blanco comenzaba a brotar del agua, Horace se puso de pie asustado y Severus resbaló intentando pararse a medio estar sentado, cuando cayó al agua esta se disparó por todos lados y lo último que vieron antes de agua fueron unos extraños ojos transparentes.

Ya recuperados del susto y completamente inmóviles los dos hombres alzaron sus varitas, Severus tirado dentro del Jacuzzi con medio cuerpo bajo el agua y Horace parado a un lado escurriendo.

-Que sexy pose profesor -exclamo Myrtle en la oreja del profesor más joven, Horace moría de la risa ante la reacción de Severus, que se había puesto completamente pálido en un momento y al otro estaba de un rojo Furia al tiempo que saltaba del susto y se ponía de pie.

-¡Maldición! ¡Qué semana!


	10. Chapter 10

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling _

_**Capítulo 10**_

Hermione Grenger iba corriendo por los pasillos buscando rápidamente a la fantasma perdida con la mirada, cuando de repente escuchó algo que parecía ser un impacto contra el mármol y agua salpicando, así que se detuvo de golpe.

Segundos después de estar parada ya no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, y pensó que tal vez habría sido algún animal o estudiante jugando por ahí y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero a mitad del pasillo una voz escalofriante recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a sus oídos, no pudo distinguir qué era lo que había dicho pero estaba segura de que esa voz no sonaba precisamente humana, así retomo su camino hacia el baño de profesores, con un poco de suerte seria Myrtle.

Lentamente empujó la puerta de roble que se encontraba frente a ella, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta buscó la figura transparente de Myrtle pero no podría ver nada, el baño estaba cubierto por una fina tela de vapor y de esta manera seria muy difícil distinguir a cualquier fantasma, así que tomo su varita de la bolsa derecha de su túnica y con un leve movimiento "degager"* el vapor comenzó a desaparecer y ante sus ojos empezaron a formarse varias figuras.

Primero logró distinguir los lavabos, un par de espejos, ¿ropa? Sobre un banco y dos ¿hombres?, al parecer uno era bajo y rechoncho, mientras el otro era alto y musculoso, pero que hacían ellos dos en…..

-¡Dios! -no necesitó mucho tiempo para recordar en donde se encontraba, pero ya era tarde, en ese momento el vapor había desaparecido por completo y su grito la había delatado, delante de ella estaban sus profesores de defensa y pociones solo en ¡TOALLA!, y la estaban mirando, mientras Hermione estaba completamente roja y ya no encontraba donde meterse.

-Vaya, al parecer no soy la única que disfruta del espectacular cuerpo de estos bombones -decía Myrtle la llorona flotando a unos metros arriba -…bombón -se corrigió la fantasma mirando el pálido cuerpo del profesor más joven.

-¡No soy ningún espectáculo! -dijo Snape molesto -Grenger ¿Qué tanto me mira?, Qué hace aquí? ¡Largo!

La Gryffindor no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al hombre sonrojándose.

-¡BASTA!, yo también tengo un muy buen cuerpo, es solo que por la edad se ve un poco desgastado, y no tiene ninguna cicatriz -dijo mirando a Snape que lo miró de mala manera.

-Lo que usted diga bodoquito, digo, profesor-Hermione y Snape sonrieron discretamente ante el comentario de Myrtle, y entonces la castaña recordó porque estaba en ese lugar mirando a sus docentes en toalla teniendo una discusión con una persona muerta, debía llevar a Myrtle con Nick decapitado.

-Lo siento profesores, no era mi intención, yo solo buscaba a Myrtle-miró a la fantasma y continuo -debes venir conmigo, Nick te busca.

Severus que se estaba impacientando, tomo su ropa del banco y se dirigió hacia los vestidores, pero antes de que pudiera irse, la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a una muy agitada Minerva Mcgonagall.

-¡te encontré!- dijo entrando al baño y viendo a Myrtle, pero después se dio cuenta de las otras tres personas -Oh - dijo Minerva al notar a sus dos colegas semi-desnudos ¡y qué desnudos!

-Lo siento profesora pero llegue antes

-Ah señorita Grenger, creo que usted se encuentra en un lugar prohibido para estudiantes-miro a los dos hombres y agrego- y más para estudiantes femeninas, por lo tanto yo me quedare con el crédito de la prueba a cambio de su falta al reglamento.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Eso no es justo, deme el castigo que quiera, porque no le voy a ceder nada, yo llegue y encontré primero a Myrtle, por lo tanto yo gane.

Minerva le iba a contestar, pero Severus se le adelanto.

-¡Ya basta!, si van a discutir les sugiero que lo hagan en otro lado ¡pero déjenme vestirme en paz!, además -dijo mirando furioso a las dos mujeres frente a él -la prueba debía llevarse a cabo buscando a Myrtle, pero para ganar deben llevarla con Nick casi decapitado -termino dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo por una de las puertas de los vestidores.

Profesora y alumna se miraron y salieron corriendo del baño empujándose en dirección a la sala de los menesteres seguidas de una fantasma divertida.

En el pasillo más tranquilo del séptimo piso se podía ver como ambas estaban a punto de llegar a la sala y reclamar la victoria, pero poco antes de llegar la inteligente leona miro que la profesora llevaba ventaja sobre ella y decidió actuar, levanto su varita, apunto y..

-¡LAND!*

La profesora de transformaciones perdió el suelo y empezó a sentir como se hundía en algo pegajoso y muy blando.

-¿lodo? ¡Grenger!

Hermione no volteo hacia atrás, solo sonrió entrando a la sala de los menesteres.

*degager= despejar

*land= lodo


	11. ¿Prueba Teddy?

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling _

_Esta parte me encanta, veamos cómo les va en esta prueba, dejen sus comentarios para saber que piensan _

_**¿Prueba Teddy?**_

Una vez más los alumnos habían ganado, Hermione llegó antes a la sala de los menesteres junto con Myrtle.

Después de celebrar un poco, ayudar a la profesora Mcgonagall y ponerse de acuerdo para la próxima reunión Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron a la sala común.

-Fue fantástico Hermione que gran idea eso de lanzarle el hechizo de lodo a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Si aunque a ella no le gustó mucho lo que hiciste, fue difícil convencerla de que habíamos ganado, de no ser por Nick seguro seguiríamos peleando con ella.

-Lo sé Harry no tienes que recordármelo, creo que me odiará siempre por eso -Harry iba contradecir eso pero Hermione no se lo permitió -ya, me voy a la cama -al ver la cara de aburrición de Ron agregó -lo sé Ronald pero estoy cansada y me voy a la cama temprano, ya quisiera verlos correr por todo el castillo.

Dicho esto subió las escaleras dejando a Ron y a Harry solos.

SS*HP*HG*AD*HS*MM*DM*LL*RW*ST* SS*HP*HG*AD*HS*MM*DM*LL*RW*ST*

Al día siguiente en la mesa de Gryffindor del gran comedor:

-Harry ¿Por qué traes esa cara? -pregunto Ron a su amigo

-Lo que pasa es que no podré acompañarlos a la siguiente prueba

-¿Qué?, pero ¿por qué?

-Bueno Hermione, lo que pasa es que hoy en la mañana recibí una carta de Andrómeda -Harry tomó un plato, se sirvió un poco de cereal y continuo -en la carta me pedía que este fin de semana cuidará a Teddy

-¿y aceptaste?

-Claro que aceptó Ron, por eso no podrá estar con nosotros ¿cierto Harry?

El chico solo asintió llevándose otra cucharada de cereal a la boca.

-¿Por qué Harry? Le hubieras dicho que no podías, que tenías que estudiar o que estabas enfermo

-¡Ronald!

-Tranquila Hermione -volvió a hablar Harry -no podía hacer eso Ron, Teddy es mi ahijado, es mi responsabilidad cuidarlo cuando sus padres no pueden, bueno en este caso su abuela -dijo recordando que los padres de su pequeño ahijado habían fallecido en pie de guerra -y Andrómeda me lo pidió solo por este fin de semana, ella se ha sentido un poco mal y por recomendación de su Medimaga ira a los Estados Unidos a buscar a un especialista muggle.

-Pero Harry ¿Qué haremos sin ti?, los únicos que no han participado son tú y Malfoy -dijo casi escupiendo el apellido del rubio -y Dumbledore y Snape ¿Qué pasa si le toca a Malfoy con el director? Nos iremos a la ruina.

-Tranquilo Ron que no es seguro, además yo tengo las mismas posibilidades de vencer a Snape, por lo mientras hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore después del desayuno.

Dicho y hecho, después del desayuno alumnos y profesores se encontraban de nuevo reunidos en el despacho del director, pero con una diferencia: un hermoso bebe de cabellos verde limón, ojos brillantes color miel, piel blanca y una gran sonrisa se encontraba en los brazos de su padrino examinando a las otras personas alrededor de él.

-Te entiendo Harry -hablaba Albus -pero antes de marcharte creo que querrás saber quiénes van a participar y cuál va a ser la prueba, así que ¿alguna idea? -Miro a todos detenidamente y volvió a hablar -Severus y Draco -ambos nombrados miraron al director al mismo tiempo mientras los demás los miraban, por fin asintieron -bien ahora la prueba.

Todos estaban callados, pensando pero parecía que ya se habían agotado las ideas, nadie decía nada, pero de pronto una risa angelical rompió el silencio y todos miraron al pequeño ángel que reposaba en los brazos del salvador del mundo mágico.

-Oye Harry…-dijo Ron-..¿Y porque no dejamos que el pequeño Teddy sea la prueba?

-¿Qué? -el Gryffindor abrazo más al pequeño

-Explícate Comadreja -dijo Draco.

Ron miro a Harry, parecía confundido y un poco asustado, así que aclaró inmediatamente la situación.

-No es nada malo, solo estaba pensando que… -miro a Snape y a Malfoy - los participantes cuiden a Teddy como parte de la prueba.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -dijo inmediatamente el rubio.

-Ni lo pienses -dijo después Severus

-Se podrían turnar, a Harry se lo encargaron el fin de semana, un día y un día -continuo Ron.

-¿Cómo sabremos quién gana? -pregunto el director

-NO ALBUS -Severus miraba desafiante a Dumbledore, quien lo ignoro mirando al pelirrojo.

-Bueno creo que el pequeño deberá encariñarse más con alguien…

-…y ese alguien gana -termino Albus

-Exacto, solo tienen que pasar con él un día y una noche, el lunes por la mañana él decidirá con quien se la pasó mejor.

-Ya esta dicho, el señor Malfoy pasara hoy el día con Teddy y mañana por la mañana deberá estar con Severus.

Draco iba a reclamar pero no pudo, Severus hablo primero.

-No Albus pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso ¿cuidar a un bebe?

-Vamos profesor no me diga que tiene miedo, ¿no cree que pueda cuidar un par de horas a un inocente bebe?

-No te metas con fuego Potter.

-Si no puede cuidar a un bebe no puede ser muy peligroso.

-Los veo a primera hora en mi despacho mañana -dijo Snape dirigiéndose al rubio y al bebe mirando furiosamente a Harry y luego salió sin decir nada del despacho.

-Vamos Malfoy, las cosas de mi ahijado están en la sala común

Draco ya no pudo ni quiso decir nada, no quería que pensaran que no podía cuidar al bebe, y mucho menos una cierta castaña ahí presente, así que en silencio siguió a Potter hacia el retrato de la Dama gorda.

Harry le entrego al bebe y sus cosas al Slytherin, le dio algunas instrucciones en caso de que tuviera dudas o problemas con el pequeño y antes de que se fuera el Gryffindor advirtió al Slytherin

-Cuídalo bien Malfoy, si le pasa algo me las pagaras -dijo Harry amenazadoramente y el rubio solo lo ignoro y se fue con el bebe

-Tranquilo Harry él lo cuidara bien -decía Hermione -no puede dejar que perdamos y él lo sabe.

-Además el murciélago jamás podrá ganarse el cariño de Teddy, por lo menos Malfoy puede parecer un "osito rubio" ante los ojos de Teddy, y seguro lo elegirá a él, ese rubio de porcelana barata tiene más posibilidades.

Harry y Hermione miraron la sonrisa malvada de Ron y se imaginaron que ese era un Plan muy Planeado.


	12. Niñera 1

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling _

_**Niñera 1**_

Después de recoger las cosas del pequeño monstro, Draco Malfoy se fue hacia su dormitorio en las mazmorras, entró a su habitación, privada por suerte, dejo al bebe en su cama y sus cosas las colocó en un sillón mientras él se sentaba.

_¿Qué voy a hacer con un bebe todo el día?-_apenas podía gatear no podía dejarlo andar por ahí.

_Ya se voy a hacer mi deberes mientras el…. juega, si juega con….un juguete…. que ahora mismo voy a aparecer…. ¡sí! y el día será perfectamente tranquilo._

Draco hizo exactamente lo que había pensado, apareció un par de juguetes y los coloco al alcance del pequeño mago y así comenzó a hacer sus deberes, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su tranquilo día ¡PAW!

Uno de los juguetes que había aparecido para el bebe había volado atreves de la habitación hasta estamparse en la cabeza del rubio.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo a Teddy

El bebe solo miraba al rubio con cara de molestia y un puchero

Draco puso el juguete de nuevo en la cama miro con advertencia al bebe y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo momentos atrás, pero no pudo continuar, Teddy Lupin comenzó a lanzarle al rubio todo lo que había a su alcance.

-¡BASTA! -Grito Draco molesto, se acercó a la cama y desapareció los juguetes, tomo al niño entre brazos y lo miro a los ojos- ¿Qué te sucede?

EL cabello del pequeño mago comenzó a cambiar de color, primero era verde limón, ahora era de un tono amarillo fuerte, el Slytherin lo miro confuso _-¿Qué significa esto?- _entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Potter, el cabello del pequeño Lupin cambia de color de acuerdo a sus estados de ánimo o a lo que quería.

Bien ahora solo tenía que averiguar qué significaba el color amarillo en su cabello _-bendito niño metamorfomago-_ pensó Draco

Lo miro con atención, necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que necesitaba.

-Buah -dijo el bebe alzando sus rechonchitos brazos hacia arriba.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo querías que te cargara?

El pequeño hizo varios ademanes con las manos y comenzó a hacer pucheritos luego todo exploto, Ted Lupin lloraba, y valla que lloraba.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…..!

-No, no llores -decía Draco mientras trataba de calmarlo, daba vueltas por la habitación arrullándolo y lo subía y bajaba tratando de que el pequeño dejara de llorar, pero nada… hasta parecía que el bebe subía más el volumen de su berrinche -por favor, por favor no llores ¿Qué pasa? -Draco miro al bebe, ahora su cabello era de un tono rojo fuego, ok eso solo podía ser una cosa "TEDDY LUPIN ESTABA MOLESTO" y eso no era bueno.

Bueno tenía que hacer algo, así que llevo al bebe de nuevo a la cama, lo sentó y se sentó junto a él luego apareció algunos juguetes, tal vez quería jugar con él.

-Bien ¿quieres jugar?, juguemos

Teddy tomo un juguete se lo llevo a la boca, lo mordisqueo y examino un poco para luego lanzarlo de nuevo.

-Ok veo que no te gustan los carritos ni los peluches. -El nene amenazaba con volver a llorar y lo primero que se le ocurrió al Slytherin fue aparecer comida -ya, ya ¿tienes hambre? ¿Qué tal un poco de fruta?

Había dado en el blanco, Teddy comió gustosamente la papilla de frutas que Draco le ofrecía, y el rubio al ver que todo estaba bajo control se paró y continuo con lo que había abandonado.

Pasaron 30 minutos desde que había dejado al crio en su recamara y decidió dar una vuelta para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, gran sorpresa recibió cuando vio que todo el cuarto estaba batido de comida y el pequeño bufón reía a carcajadas desde la cama, por supuesto también lleno de papilla.

La cara de Draco Malfoy era todo un poema, realmente no podía creer que dejar a un pequeño mago solo durante unos minutos causara tal desastre.

Con un simple hechizo limpio el cuarto, tomo a Teddy para dirigirse al baño, puso la tina y agrego unas pocas de burbujas que creyó al pequeño le gustarían.

Minutos después Draco bañaba a Teddy quien jugaba con las burbujas.

Mientras Draco bañaba a Teddy, pensaba_ -un día completo, ¿Qué voy a hacer todo un día con el niño?, ¡pero en que líos me meto!-_

Dos horas después, el Slytherin paseaba al bebe por todo el cuarto, estaban realmente aburridos y Draco no sabía qué hacer para que esto cambiara, nunca había cuidado a un bebe, y ¡Merlín! Si su padre lo llegara a ver… le daría un infarto.

-bhuuhabba- balbuceaba el pequeño Lupin

-¿Qué?- el rubio miro al pequeño -ya sé, pero no te gustan los juguetes, eres un desastre comiendo, no sabes manejar tu magia y para acabarla de amolar no sabes hablar ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?, solo espero que no tengas "otros problemitas"

Entonces el pequeño Teddy comenzó a llorar…. De nuevo.

-No, ¡no!, ya, ya ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué hice?

Y mientras Draco Malfoy se fastidiaba el día haciéndola de Niñero….

-Solo espero que Malfoy sepa que Teddy no puede caminar -decía el pelirrojo Gryffindor

-Por Merlín Ronald, Malfoy no es tonto, por supuesto que sabe que Ted no sabe caminar, eso con verlo se sabe. Tranquilo Harry tu ahijado va a estar bien, solo es un día -Hermione busco al chico con la mirada y lo encontró muy divertido con un comic mágico -HARRY JAMES POTTER -el mencionado levanto la vista violentamente pero aun sonriendo divertido -¿no deberías estar muy preocupado por tu AHIJADO?

-¿Qué? ¿Teddy?, nop -miro a la castaña y al ver la molestia y la duda le dijo -¿Por qué debería?, tú misma lo dijiste Hermione va a estar bien, T es muy inteligente, yo más bien estaría preocupado por Malfoy, no quiero saber qué es lo que va a pasar cuando intente cambiar a ese adorado diablillo -Ron y Hermione sonrieron al recordar los "accidentes" -lo he pensado mucho y creo que eso no lo saco de Tonks.

Se miraron y entonces rompieron a carcajadas.

En Slytherin, habitación privada de Draco Malfoy:

-¡No, No, NOoooo!, agh…- el rubio miraba aterrorizado el baño donde estaba el bebe sobre una toalla grande en el suelo -No voy a limpiar eso, ¡qué asco!

El baño del príncipe de los Malfoy estaba completamente sucio, cortesía del pequeño Lupin que reía a carcajadas al ver la cara del mayor parado en la puerta tratando de mantenerse lejos del desastre.

Draco se acercó al baño, el muy descarado bebe reía, ¡se reía de Él!, pero no podía dejar así el baño, tendría que limpiarlo, y al bebe, el problema era que cuando se dio cuenta que el monstruito estaba sucio lo llevo al baño lo puso en el suelo y dejo junto de él su varita, después abrió la caja de pandora y mientras iba al cuarto por la pañalera todo exploto y era un caos ¿y su varita? … sucia, enterrada bajo el caos y ¿de qué? No quieres saber….

-¡Demonios!, Potter-Lupin tenías que ser…..


	13. Niñera 2

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling _

_**Niñera 2**_

Al otro día por la mañana Draco Malfoy ya se encontraba en la entrada de las habitaciones privadas de Severus Snape.

-Buenos días Draco -dijo Severus al abrir la puerta

-No le veo nada de buenos, aquí está el mocoso y sus cosas -el rubio le entrego la maleta y al bebe que llevaba en brazos -que te diviertas Severus.

El ex -mortifago miro al bebe, y vio como el joven Slytherin se perdía por el corredor, suspiro y se metió a su habitación todavía cargando a Teddy.

Snape miro la habitación, sabía que tenía cosas que hacer, pero no sabía que iba a hacer con el pequeño,_ -primero lo primero-_ pensó Snape.

Apareció una silla para bebe y se sentó junto al pequeño a tomar el desayuno, lo extraño era que Teddy estaba de lo más tranquilo, parecía asustado como si pensara que si hacia un movimiento en falso el jefe da la casa de las serpientes se fuera a enfurecer y lo hechizaría.

Al terminar el desayuno Severus limpio la mesa con un simple hechizo y tomo a Teddy, nunca pensó que iba a tener un bebe en "casa" para cuidar así que no tenía absolutamente nada para entretener a un ser tan pequeño.

Severus miro al bebe pensando, así se quedaron unos minutos, quien viera esta escena no se la creería, ambos se miraban, pero Teddy examinaba atentamente a el profesor, sus ojos le parecían estupendos, nunca había conocido a nadie con ese color de ojos, es más el tipo delante de él le parecía extraño e interesante tanto que termino enredando su pequeña manita en el largo cabello del hombre.

Severus se sorprendió con el gesto del pequeño, pero no se apartó, desvió la mirada y se encamino con Teddy hacia el laboratorio después de pensarlo un rato.

En el laboratorio Snape sentó a Teddy en la silla que había utilizado para desayunar y ajusto bien el seguro de la silla mágicamente, puso al fuego un par de calderos y buscó los ingredientes necesarios para realizar las pociones que tenía pendientes para la enfermería.

Mientras el pocionista trabajaba el pequeño lo observaba atentamente, la forma en la que el profesor agregaba los ingredientes ágilmente y cortaba con sumo cuidado algunas raíces para luego agregarlas también, después de un rato Snape lo noto, se acercó al Pequeño y le ofreció un frasquito que tenía solo agua con un poco de menta nada peligroso que Teddy Lupin tomo con mucha emoción.

-¿te gustan las pociones? -pregunto Severus, el bebe realmente se veía entusiasmado, pensó en dejar que lo ayudara con las pociones, pero era muy peligroso, el nene apenas debía tener un año y un par de meses, _-no; muy peligroso- _entonces el color de cabello del pequeño mago cambio de un tono café castaño a un negro completamente obscuro, igualito al de Severus, luego el rostro de Teddy cambio también, su nariz creció y sus ojos color azul cielo se convirtieron en unos negros como la noche -¡Vaya! Una pequeña imitación mía.

Teddy miro al mayor y rio fuerte por la expresión que tenía en el rostro.

-¡abbbuabua!-grito el pequeño Lupin alzando el frasco de menta y agua - ¡pubbubu!

-Pociones -le corrigió Snape -vale, veo que te gustan - se acercó a los calderos y apago el fuego, vacío sus contenidos en frascos, los etiqueto y los guardo, luego miro al bebe y saco un caldero suficientemente pequeño para que el joven mago pudiera mirar dentro, selecciono los ingredientes y la receta de una poción bastante segura y coloco algunos hechizos de seguridad al bebe -bien pequeño harás una poción, pero que te quede claro que no me gustan los desastres -se dirigió al pequeño y lo miro con advertencia.

-¡Pobbiob! -grito de nuevo Teddy agitando sus pequeños bracitos.

Así pasaron las siguientes 2 horas, Severus ayudaba a Teddy a cortar y seleccionar los ingredientes, mientras el pequeño se encargaba de echarlos y revolver la poción bajo el cuidado del maestro de pociones.

Justo a las 2:00 en punto la poción de burbujas estaba lista, limpiaron el laboratorio y salieron a la sala de estar, el bebe con el frasco fuertemente sujetado entre las manos.

-Bien hecho Lupin -dijo Severus mirando orgulloso a su pequeño nuevo alumno.

-Teddy -dijo el pequeño mirando a Severus, como diciéndole que lo llamara por su nombre.

-Bien Teddy

Después de la comida Severus como todos los domingos se sentó en su sillón frente a la chimenea, tomo el libro que había estado leyendo y se enfrasco en el olvidándose por completo del bebe que estaba sentado en la alfombra haciendo garabatos sobre un pergamino que le había proporcionado el mayor.

-¡chass! -Snape soltó el libro y levanto su varita buscando algún atacante, pero solo se encontró a un bebe que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos ahora color gris, junto a él había un pergamino y un tintero hecho pedazos sobre su alfombra.

Ante la reacción de Severus, Teddy se asustó, ya que lo miraba molesto y con su varita apuntando hacia él, sabía que su padrino Harry y su abuela Andrómeda utilizaban sus varitas para hacer magia muy divertida, pero cuando estaban molestos con alguien la usaban para hacerles cosas malas (como su padrino cuando con magia le lanzo un plato a su amigo Ron por quitarle el osito que le acababa de regalar y ponerlo triste hasta llorar), así que se quedó estático y asustado, pero cuando el mago mayor avanzó hacia él y con un movimiento de varita desapareció el tintero y el pergamino no pudo evitar romper a llorar.

-Hey -dijo Snape cuando Teddy había empezado a llorar, a veces odiaba verse tan malvado -no llores -su tono había salido más duro de lo que esperaba, se acercó al lloroso bebe y lo cargo -tranquilo, ya no llores, no te voy a hacer nada -pero Teddy seguía llorando y esto lo empezaba a poner nervioso -emm, ya basta no llores, no estoy enojado -pero las palabras no servían ya que el pequeño lloraba cada vez mas así que tomo el frasco de la poción de burbujas y se sentó en la alfombra con el pequeño, ya que no sabía cómo consolarlo y tranquilizarlo, tal vez si le enseñaba algo que le gustara lograría calmarlo – mira.

Agito el frasco y lo abrió ante la mirada atenta y llorosa de Teddy, de repente del frasco comenzaron a salir burbujas de diferentes tamaños y colores.

El pequeño estaba fascinado, las burbujas tenían colores fantásticos, y ante la felicidad de Teddy, Severus convocó un lumus con su varita y apunto a las burbujas, que empezaron a brillar y a llenar el cuarto de colores fantásticos.

El pequeño mago se puso de pie con dificultad y picaba las burbujas que pasaban frente a él hizo ademan de caminar, pero al instante cayó al piso pero aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡potio! -Grito Teddy entre risas, Severus SONRIO, pero borro la sonrisa de inmediato al darse cuenta, _-Merlín, este niño me afecta, estoy susceptible, espera ¿Qué? (suspiro) ya estoy viejo-_

-sí, poción -dijo Snape.

Después de un rato las burbujas habían desaparecido por completo y ambos magos se encontraban en la recamara, el mayor tenía planeado ya ir a la cama ya que era un poco tarde.

Teddy se encontraba sentado en la cama ya con su pijama de ovejitas puesta, pero no quería dormir, el lugar se veía muy tenebroso para el que era pequeño, obscuro y frio, así que hizo un puchero y empezó a decir:

-Mami -decía Teddy mirando a un Severus asombrado -Paino

-El cabeza hueca de tu padrino no está aquí, esta seguramente en su sala común o emborrachándose en algún lugar del mundo mágico y tu mama esta…. -se quedó callado al recordar que la madre de Teddy Lupin estaba muerta, al igual que su padre, por alguna razón eso le recordó a el mismo, miro el lugar y se dio cuenta que no debía de ser agradable para el pequeño entonces hizo algo que absolutamente nunca había planeado hacer.

Se acercó a la cama, apago las velas y se acostó junto a Teddy, extendió su brazo y lo paso alrededor del pequeño que se acurruco en su pecho, ninguno dijo nada más, el pequeño mago estaba muy asustado y agotado para hablar y Severus, simplemente no sabía que hacia ni que decir.

Así Teddy Lupin Tonks se quedó dormido abrazando a Severus Snape Prince…


	14. ¿A quien quieres mas?

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling _

_Otro capítulo cortito, pero necesario para saber los resultados. Gracias por los comentarios espero sigan apareciendo._

_**¿A quién quieres más?**_

¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!- 7:30 am, un reloj despertador mágico sonaba en las mazmorras.

Severus se encontraba en su cómoda cama King con ¿un bebe encima?,- _¡demonios!- _pensó, ahora la parte superior de su pijama de seda negra estaba babeada por Teddy Lupin.

Tomó al bebe en brazos con cuidado tratando de no despertarlo, se levantó y recostó de nuevo al bebe, para luego meterse al baño y asearse.

Ya que estaba listo Snape despertó a el pequeño durmiente lo vistió y lo llevo a la sala sentándolo en el sillón mientras recogía sus cosas para marcharse a el despacho del director en donde se encontrarían de nuevo todos y se declararía al ganador.

_-estúpida apuesta-_

Antes de salir de sus habitaciones, se aseguró de que el bebe estuviera limpio, que todo estuviera en su lugar y de que todo estuviera en la pañalera, luego tomo al bebe y a paso rápido como siempre se dirigía hacia el despacho de Albus.

-¡profesor Snape! ¡Profesor!

Una chica de 5 año de Ravenclaw corría detrás del profesor de pociones, el cual se detuvo de golpe y giró sobre sus talones para mirar a su alumna.

-profesor yo…. - decía la alumna hasta que miro de cerca lo que cargaba el profesor_- ¡un bebe!- _pensó la chica -oww ¡qué hermoso bebe! ¿Es su hijo profesor? ¡Es un amor! ¡Como el padre!

Severus se había puesto rojo, pero sin saber si era por el coraje de ser confundido con el padre del niño, o por haber sido llamado "AMOR" _-Severus Snape una AMOR, por Merlín-_ ya se veía en un futuro firmando papeles escolares con su nombre bajo dos corazoncitos rechonchitos y rojos _-¿Qué?, cuidar niños es malo para la salud mental-_

-Basta, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones ahora dígame que quiere sarita. Olano.

-Emm bueno yo… solo quería preguntarle sobre la clase de...

-Hablare con usted después -dijo, se dio la vuelta y continúo su camino.

Media Hora después, ya todos reunidos en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Bien, Teddy parece haber pasado con vida el pasado fin de semana - decía Harry Potter

-Ahora veamos quien ganó. Severus, señor Malfoy, si son tan amables de acercarse.

Todos los reunidos se encontraban alrededor de una pequeña sala dentro del despacho, Albus y Arthur Weasly se encontraban en el centro de esta, y en el lado izquierdo delante de un sillón azul cielo de dos plazas, se encontraban Severus y Draco.

-Haremos lo siguiente - explicaba Arthur - Colocaremos a Teddy en medio de ambos, esperaremos un par de minutos, si no avanza hacia ninguno de los dos comenzaran a llamarlo, y con el que se acerque será el ganador ¿queda claro? -dijo mirando ahora a ambos equipos.

Después del asentimiento de cada uno de los presentes, el señor Weasly colocó al pequeño en el suelo.

Teddy miraba de un lado a otro, viendo a adultos y adolecentes como examinando, sin tomar ninguna decisión.

Pasaron los dos minutos y se les dio la señal de que comenzaran a llamarlo, el primero en hablar fue Draco.

-¿emm?... ¡Hey pequeño ven!

-¡Vamos Teddy aquí esta Harry tu padrino! -dijo Ron

-¡paino! -grito el pequeño mirando al Gryffindor

-¡Eso es Trampa!- dijo Minerva a un lado de Severus.

El señor Weasly hizo señas para que ambos guardaran silencio.

-Vamos pequeño ven acá, ven -decía Draco, pero Severus estaba ahí parado sin decir absolutamente nada, solo mirando al bebe desde su lugar mientras el rubio lo llamaba y sus compañeros frenéticos le decían que lo llamara, por qué no hacía nada para que fuera hasta él.

El pequeño comenzó a moverse hacia delante.

-Eso, eso ven.

-Dile algo Severus, ¡nos van a ganar! Albus has algo. -decía Minerva desesperada.

Teddy miraba a Draco mientras gateaba, pero antes de llegar a él se detuvo, volvió a sentarse y comenzó a reír, pues el personaje al lado del rubio se había sentado en el suelo y estaba haciendo movimientos extraños con las manos.

Los más jóvenes miraron a el profesor de pociones entre asustados y asombrados, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban con confusión.

Severus sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas no dejaba de mirar a Teddy mientras hacía como si estuviera realizando una poción imaginaria.

Teddy sonriendo se había puesto de pie también sin dejar de mirar al hombre frente a él.

-¡Potio! -Grito Teddy -¡Sevs! -acto seguido, el pequeño caminó lo más rápido que pudo a los brazos del pocionista dejando perplejos a todos.

-Ganamos -dijo Minerva aun en shock

-Caminó-dijo Harry emocionado y confundido

-Lupin - dijo Draco derrotado negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sevs? -dijo Albus mirando divertido al profesor con el bebe en brazos.


	15. Karaoke movido

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling _

_Ya casi en el fin…._

_*mis ojos lloran por ti by big boy _

_*el oso polar by selva negra_

_Disfruten…. Y no contengan la risa :P Hehe._

_**Karaoke movido**_

Severus con Teddy Lupin en los brazos miraba a todos con molestia, ya que el pequeño no solo había caminado y su equipo había ganado, ¡no! Ahora tenía un nuevo y flamante apodo por no mencionar ridículo.

-Sevs… jajajaj -Albus no había dejado de reír después de que el endemoniado bebe había dicho esa pequeña parte de su nombre, sonaba tan…. Tonto.

-Bueno, bueno ya está, ganaron los profesores esta ronda -decía Arthur Weasly tratando de contener su risa -ahora solo queda una prueba que se tomará como desempate.

-Yo tengo una idea -mencionó Severus

-Sevs -interrumpió Teddy desde los brazos de Severus.

-PuaJAJAJAJAJ…!

Snape miro de mala gana a Albus que rompió a risas al escuchar el diminutivo, pero no dijo nada por la carita de felicidad que tenía el pequeño.

-Como decía, mi idea consiste en que Potter y -miro al anciano que moría de risa y sonrió con malicia -nuestro amado director tengan un…. Duelo por así decirlo en Karaoke.

Hermione sonrió y Harry miro asustado a su profesor, pero los demás presentes pusieron cara de ¿what?, por lo que "Sevs" terminó de explicar:

-El Karaoke en el mundo muggle es como el micrófono mágico, solo que en este aparato la voz del cantante no cambia para nada.

El micrófono mágico servía para cantar, pero si tu voz no se adaptaba a la canción el micrófono la modificaba para que sonara mejor y se adaptara a la música, pero en el Karaoke muggle tu voz sonaba tal y como era, por lo tanto si tu voz era horriblemente aguda no había poder en el micrófono que te salvara de la humillación total.

A estas alturas Dumbledore había dejado de reír y la cara de todos los presentes era todo un lio.

-¿Aceptan esa prueba? -dijo Arthur al ver que nadie respondía

-Pues yo creo que Potter tiene pánico escénico, por lo tanto eso nos haría ganadores por de faul.

-¿Qué?

-Pero Harry no ha dicho que no, ¿vas a hacerlo verdad Harry? -decía Ron

-Emm yo…

-¡Lo sabía! -dijo Severus

-¡Ganamos! - grito Minerva precipitándose.

-Por supuesto que no, Harry lo hará, él no es ningún cobarde - hablo Ron por el ojiverde

-Ron yo…

-Bien -dijo Minerva -entonces Albus y Potter en el gran comedor esta noche, ocho en punto

Albus miro a Mcgonagall con cara de confusión y miedo.

-Minerv…

-Vamos Albus -le corto la bruja y lo tomo del brazo -hay que preparar tu voz y la canción.

-Ocho en punto -reafirmo Ron tomando del brazo también a Harry sacándolo del despacho del director

Albus siendo jalado por Minerva le lanzo una última mirada asesina a el creador de su desgracia, mientras que este rio bajito y miro a los demás partir quedándose solo en el despacho acompañado con el pequeño bebe metamorfomago.

-Bien señor Lupin nos hemos quedado solos -miro al pequeño y frunció el ceño -no me agrado el diminutivo pequeño -Teddy sonrió y comenzó a jugar con el largo cabello negro del pocionista.

-Sevs -susurro Teddy con su vocecita y un tono cariñoso que hizo que el corazón del profesor se hinchara de emoción y dulzura hacia el pequeño en sus brazos; el mayor sonrió y camino hacia un sillón cerca de la ventana.

-No me molesta si no lo dices en frente de los alumnos, ¿te imaginas? ¡Profesor"sevs"! -Dijo negando con la cabeza, miro a Teddy que jugaba con su cabello y el pequeño le regreso la mirada -va a ser divertido mirar a Potter y a Albus cantar -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida - y no te imaginas la canción que escogí -rio contagiando luego a Lupin Jr.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Gryffindor…

-¿Eso es lo que voy a cantar?, ¡YO SI MATO A RONALD WEASLY! -grito Harry

-Bueno Harry él te convenció pero no seleccionó la canción

-¿Entonces quién? ¿Hermione?

-emm bueno fue el profesor Snape.

-¿Snape? ¡SNAPE!

Y en el despacho de Mcgonagall…

-Esto… esto… ¿Qué es esto minerva?

-La canción Albus, es lo que vas a cantar -contesto ella

-Pero…. ¿esto? -dijo haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento

-Sí y ya deja de repelar y empieza a cantar, te enseñare unos pasos para que le pongas emoción Albus -Dumbledore puso cara de "no por favor", ya se sentía apenado desde antes de ver los dichosos pasos -vamos ¡A bailar!

Diez minutos para las ocho y ya todos los alumnos y profesores se encontraban reunidos en el Gran Comedor esperando lo que sucedería, ya que solo se les había informado que habría un espectáculo y que era obligatorio asistir por órdenes del director.

En el centro del salón se encontraba un escenario con unas grandes cortinas rojas que impedían ver lo que había detrás, a los lados había unas grandes bocinas muggles y unos escalones, delante del escenario había bancos donde los alumnos aguardaban por el espectáculo.

En primera fila se encontraban: Horace, Sybill, Severus, Minerva, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Draco apoyando cada quien a su respectivo compañero.

A las ocho en punto Arthur Weasly apareció en el escenario y mirando al público anuncio:

-Buenas Tardes, estamos aquí reunidos para la batalla musical entre:

Albus Dumbledore, director de Howgarts, mago famoso, amante de los dulces de limón y adorador de los…. ¿videojuegos? -en ese momento Albus se presentó desde una de las esquinas del lugar vistiendo unos Pants amarillos con estrellas plateadas y una túnica de iguales colores.

Y Harry Potter, niño dorado vencedor del que no debe ser nombrado, amante del Quidditch y adorador de… ¿lencería española? -Arthur agito la cabeza negativamente pensando en las cosas raras que se podían encontrar con los magos famosos.

Harry entró desde el extremo opuesto al director vistiendo unos Shorts rojos con rayitas blancas y una camisa de igual color.

Arthur se retiró y ambos contrincantes tomaron sus respectivos micrófonos, todos miraban atentamente, el silencio reinaba cuando….

El tiempo pasó... como una estrella fugaz...

Y nuestro amor falleció sin razón... Baby...

Quisiera volver a aquel tiempo otra vez y poderte detener...

Pues ya no puedo. Ohohoho

Harry extraordinariamente había empezado a cantar con una voz gruesa y firme con una mano al aire, apuntando hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados.

Sin tu amor... no sé qué vaya a hacer conmigo...

Sin tu amor... no sé cuál sea mi destino...

Sin tu amor... el mundo caerá sobre mí... Baby...

Entonces Albus se colocó frente a él y la música comenzó más rápido.

Con una mano en el corazón, los ojos cerrados y moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro Albus Dumbledore empezó a cantar:

Quisiera volver a amarte...

Volver a quererte...

Volver a tenerte cerca de mí... Girl.

Mis ojos lloran por ti...

Quisiera volver a amarte...

Volver a quererte...

Volver a tenerte cerca de mí... Girl.

Mis ojos lloran por ti...

Todos estaban impactados, el director cantaba rápido, sin pausas, además de que lo hacía con una pasión que parecía que en realidad cantaba para alguien.

Me haces tanta falta, no lo puedo negar...

No sé cómo de mi vida te pudiste marchar...

Arrancaste mi corazón como un trozo de papel...

Jugaste con mi vida y ahora me pregunto ¿por qué?...

A este punto el director se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación siguiendo la letra de la canción el ¡¿Por qué?! Lo cantaba con fervor.

¿Por qué? Tuve que enamorarme de ti...

Quererte como te quise y luego te perdí.

Yo creo que eso no es justo ante los ojos de Dios,

Te di tanto amor, y tú me pagaste con dolor.

Pero algún día tú te darás cuenta de lo que sentía por ti,

Y pensarás en mí aunque estés lejos de mí.

Ahora sólo me quedan aquellos recuerdos,

Y en mi corazón una voz que dice te quiero...

Sin tu amor... no sé qué vaya a hacer conmigo...

Sin tu amor... no sé cuál sea mi destino...

Sin tu amor... el mundo caerá sobre mí... Baby...

Después del último coro de Harry la música comenzó a cambiar para convertirse en algo así como cumbia y Harry y Albus comenzaron a bailar y mover las caderas al ritmo de la música.

Los alumnos se miraban unos a otros, no sabían si reírse o aplaudir, pero entonces comenzaron a cantar y no pudieron soportarlo.

Yo quiero contarles a todos lo que a mí me sucedió

Cuando por el zoológico oigan lo k me paso

Iba caminando por ahí cuando de repente apareció era un oso grande y polar que a mí me quería robar

Comenzó a cantar Harry y todos comenzaron a reír

Me roba me roba el oso polar

Me roba me roba me va a llevar

Me roba me roba me el oso polar

Me roba me roba me va a llevar

Albus mientras cantaba corrí alrededor de Harry con fingida cara de susto

Yo quiero contarles a todos lo que a mí me sucedió

Cuando por el zoológico oigan lo k me paso

Iba caminando por ahí cuando de repente apareció era un oso grande y polar que a mí me quería robar

Me roba me roba el oso polar

Me roba me roba me va a llevar

Me roba me roba el oso polar

Me roba me roba me va a llevar

Yo quiero contarles a todos lo que a mí me sucedió

Cuando por el zoológico oigan lo k me paso

Iba caminando por ahí cuando de repente apareció era un oso grande y polar que a mí me quería robar

-Severus Snape –gritó Minerva Mcgonagall entre la multitud que reía descontrolada.

Me roba me roba el oso polar

Me roba me roba me va a llevar

Me roba me roba el oso polar

Me roba me roba me va a llevar

Dos horas después en el Despacho de Minerva Mcgonagall

-¿Cómo paso por tu mente?, pareces un niño Severus.

Snape no paraba de reír, Albus y Harry estaban rojos de enojo y vergüenza, mientras los demás trataban con mucho esfuerzo de contener la risa.

-No puedo creerlo Severus ¡eres imposible!

-Bueno… ya mande a hacer unas encuestas a los alumnos para saber quién gano, mañana sabremos los resultados, así que con su permiso hasta entonces -dijo Arthur saliendo rápidamente del despacho para no soltar la carcajada.

-Yo también me retiro -dijo Severus poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida, abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir miro a Potter y a Dumbledore - no sea que el oso polar me quiera llevar -comenzó a reír y salió corriendo perseguido por Albus y Harry.


End file.
